riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Grover Underwood
Grover Underwood - satyr i Pan Dzikiej przyrody. To on znalazł półbogów: Thalię Grace, Annabeth Chase, Luke'a Castellana, Percy'go Jacksona i Nica oraz Biancę di Angelo. W ''Złodzieju Pioruna'' oraz w ''Morzu Potworów'' w postać Grovera wcielił się Brandon T. Jackson. Obecnie jego dziewczyną jest driada Kalina. Historia Historia Grovera zaczyna się, gdy spotyka Luke'a, Thalię i Annabeth. Natknął się na trójkę podróżujących razem półbogów i starał się ich bezpiecznie zaprowadzić do Obozu Herosów, przy okazji unikając sił Podziemia. Hades, gdy dowiedział się, że Zeus ma dziecko, wysłał straszliwe potwory (w tym Erynie) po Thalię. Po drodze, Grover popełnił kilka błędów, które sprowadziły na nich zagrożenia z innymi potworami, w tym cyklopa który sprawił, że Annabeth później się ich bała i obdarzała zaufaniem tylko Tysona, choć nie od początku. To on przyprowadził Percy'ego Jacksona do Obozu Herosów. Następnie stał się władcą dzikiej przyrody. Charakter Grover jest zwykle pogodny i optymistyczny, ale płacze i gryzie meble kiedy jest zdenerwowany, co czyni go łatwym celem dla dręczycieli. Gdy się stresuje ma problemy z pęcherzem. Ma naturę filozoficzną. Czasem chandra pogarsza mu trochę nastrój. Ma obsesję na punkcie kawy (ze względu na poczucie obecności Pana w Nowym Meksyku, kiedy ją pił), puszek i enchilladas. Uważa on, że serowe enchilladas są lepsze niż te z kurczaka. Może to być spowodowane faktem, że jest wegetarianinem. Jego dziewczyną jest Kalina, nimfa drzewna. Bardzo zależy im na sobie. W "Ostatnim Olimpijczyku" dowiadujemy się, że ma lepofobię, (którą Thalia nazywa jego "króliczą fobią"). On i Tyson nie przepadają za sobą, ale cyklop pomógł mu szukać Pana w Bitwie w Labiryncie. Percy wspomina w "Złodzieju Pioruna", że dwie z nielicznych piosenek, które Grover umie zagrać na Fletni Pana to "Oops... I did it again" Britney Spears i XII Symfonia Mozarta (obie na piszczałkach brzmiały okropnie). Na początku serii, jego muzyka jest tak zła, że padają sadzonki truskawek, ale pod koniec serii może grać wiele utworów. Wygląd Grover jest opisany jako wysoki satyr z kręconymi brązowymi włosami, brązowymi oczami, małymi rogami (które zakrywa rastafariańską czapką), delikatnie zarośniętą brodą i podbródkiem, posiada również owłosione kozie nogi i kopyta. Jego twarz pokrywa trądzik i choć ma 28 lat jest jeszcze mały jak na wiek Satyrów, gdyż Satyrowie wolniej dojrzewają. Grover w filmie Filmowy Grover bardzo różnił się od swojego książkowego pierwowzoru. Był Afroamerykaninem, o wiele starszym i wyższym, a poza tym miał czarne włosy. Nie posiadał kłopotów z trądzikiem, a dodatkowo nie nosił rastafariańskiej czapki w celu zakrycia satyrzych rogów, ponieważ ich nie posiadał (otrzymał je dopiero pod koniec pierwszej części od Zeusa). W filmowej wersji wydawał się dodatkowo bardziej otwarty, śmiały i skłonny do walki (m.in. obronił Percy'ego, powalając na ziemię jego ojczyma za pomocą swoich kul). Nie obraził się nawet, kiedy przyjaciel myślał, że ten był w połowie osłem a jedynie poprawił go mówiąc, że jego politycznie poprawnym określeniem jest satyr. Nie zachował nic ze swojej nieśmiałości i spokoju, jaki wykazał w książce. Ciekawostki * Jak każdy satyr, potrafi rozmawiać ze zwierzętami. * Potrafi porozumieć się telepatycznie z Percy'm za sprawą łącza empatycznego. * Jest świetnym wspinaczem. * Potrafi wyczuwać w pobliżu potwory, bogów i półbogów. * Może odgadywać emocje ludzi. * Jest w stanie używać magii lasu. * Lubił, gdy jego wujek Ferdynand piekł mu placki. * Jego wuj Ferdynand również poszukiwał Pana, jednak jego misja zakończyła się niepowodzeniem - został zamieniony przez Meduzę w kamienną rzeźbę ogrodową. * By udawać człowieka w świecie ludzi, nosił czapkę (zakrywającą różki) i sztuczne stopy (zakrywające kopyta). * Jako jedyny satyr wyruszył na misję mającą na celu odnalezienie boga dzikiej przyrody, Pana i powrócił z niej żywy, widząc jednocześnie jego śmierć. * Jest władcą Dzikiej Przyrody, Członkiem Rady Kopytnych i Wybrańcem Pana. * Nie lubił poruszać się w podziemiach. * Panicznie boi się cyklopów. Jak na ironię Tyson, przyrodni brat Percy'ego, bał się Grover'a. ** Później jednak oboje się zaprzyjaźnili. * W filmie Złodziej Pioruna Persefona zakochała się w nim, co Grover nieco odwzajemnił. * W ''Morzu Potworów'' utworzył łącze empatyczne między sobą a Percy'm, dzięki czemu obydwaj mogą odczuwać swoje emocje, oraz komunikować się w razie zagrożenia. * W książkowej wersji "Złodzieja Pioruna" to matka Percy'ego Sally Jackson została w podziemiu, jednak w filmowej to on sam tam pozostał. * Jego ojciec również był poszukiwaczem Pana. * Kiedyś zakochał się w driadzie borówki (o którą Kalina była później zazdrosna). * Odnalazł dziecko każdego boga z wielkiej trójki: Posejdona (Percy'ego), Hadesa (Biancę i Nica) oraz Zeusa (Thalię). * Ulubionym "przysłowiem" Grovera jest - "Puszka z rana i wieczora, i nie lękasz się potwora"; które zwykła mawiać jego kozia babcia. * W książce "Złodziej Pioruna" Rada Starszych Kopytnych określiła jego dokonania w misji Percy'ego mianem: Odwaga do granic niestrawności. Przeszywającą wszystko, co dotychczas widzieliśmy, o całą głowę, licząc z bródką i rogami. * W ''Tajnych Aktach Obozu Herosów'' dowiadujemy się, że Grover cierpi na koulrofobie (lęk przed klaunami). * Ma lepofobie, którą Thalia nazywa „króliczą fobią”, zaś Percy królikofobią. * Twierdzi, że króliki to straszni chuligani, zawsze kradnący seler bezbronnym satyrom. * W książce miał różki już w Złodzieju Pioruna, jednak w filmie ich nie posiadał. Otrzymał je dopiero pod koniec filmu (co jak ujął) - Zeus mu załatwił w ramach nagrody za poświęcenie dla matki Percy'ego. * W filmie Złodziej Pioruna, podczas przebywania w hotelu Lotos oświadczył się wszystkim dziewczynom w towarzystwie, których odpoczywał. * Wywołał w szeregach armii Kronosa panikę, podczas Bitwy o Labirynt. Galeria -Grover 7.jpg Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy" Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Apollo i boskie próby" Kategoria:Stworzenia mitologiczne Kategoria:Satyrowie en:Grover_Underwood es:Grover_Underwood de:Grover_Underwood ru:Гроувер Ундервуд fr:Grover_Underwood